First World War
The first World War started over LGBT rights being treated horrendously in Antalorgia. After the bill to make non traditional marriages illegal, which passed, Kayania, flagrainbow Rainbow Islands, Atlantis, Lyscia and Antalorgia all started the biggest world war we have seen in the Lyrical World. The war is on temporary hold, as Rainbow Islands is hosting the 15th edition of Lyrical Song Contest. However, it's expected to start again. THE START - 7/12/14; PROTESTS On December 7th, 2014, the Antalorgian parliament made a statement that it would vote on a law prohibiting propaganda of non-traditional sexual relationships among minors. The news didn't sort out with the world, particularly on the continent of Amalur. Kayania was the first nation to make same-sex marriage legal (or, non-traditional) and it was obvious, that they would have a problem. Kayanians made their way to Antalorgia, to proceed with peaceful demonstrations. Following the news, the Rainbow Islands prime minister, Félix Avery, heard this and acknowledged that his LGBT community were on their way to Antalorgia too, as the prime minister himself is gay and the country is 98% tolerant; with same-sex relations allowed. The prime minister of the rainbow islands expressed his deep displeasure with the new law in Antalorgia, and that his faith for Antalorgia and their politics is completely lost and that he hopes that some new and tolerant people will go into parliament in the future (official words of the prime minister). At 9:13 PM, Atlantis announced that people were on their way to help people against LGBT in Antalorgia as the Atlantian state is mainly religious and traditional. Then, the Sultanate Al-Arabiyyah announced that citizens from that country would go to Antalorgia to help Kayanians and Rainbow Islanders with their protests, and the government announced also a boycott of Antalorgia. At 9:20 PM, King of Atlantis announced that the country would consider stopping diplomatic relations with countries that are protesting against the anti-LGBT law. In the midst of all this, Keyholeland announced that they are staying neutral as it's in their history. At 9:21 PM Kayania announces that all partnerships with Atlantis are stopped, and in turn Atlantis withdrew their relations with Kayania and recognized it as part of South Kordom. At 9:28 PM the Rainbow Island prime minister announced too his country would not trade with Atlantis anymore. At 9:43 PM, South Kordom announces that it will stay neutral. At around the same time, Kayanian troops are at standby near Atlantis. At 9:53 PM, Whitelands announces their decision to stay neutral. And officially, at 9:55 PM on 7th December 2014, Kayanian troops were on their way to the landmass north of Masoutia, and the war officially began. THE WAR - 7/12/14-9/12/14 At 9:58 PM on 7th December, the Atlantis navy lines the coast of Atlantis to prepare for an attack. The Rainbowish troops arrived in the same landmass as Kayania at 9:59 PM. At 10:11 PM the Sultanate Al-Arabiyyah announces that it would be neutral. At 10:32 PM Fanta Islands sets up the Stop Discrimination Day set for the 8th of December. This day shows how the country is against discrimination, after seeing events in the world. At 10:32 PM Atlantis withdraws recognition of Rainbow Islands, seeing them as unclaimed islands. At 10:40 PM, Tommanija announces that it will be neutral. The president outlined that in his country too, same-sex marriages and LGBT laws would be discussed. At 10:55 PM, Antalorgia announced the results of their debate, which showed that the parliament would ban non-traditional marriages among minors. Then at 11:02 PM, Antalorgia confirms their army is ready for an attack against Kayania. And officially, at 11:34 PM, Antalorgia declares war at Kayania. At 6:56 AM on 8th December 2014, San Clementino announces it's neutrality. Officially, at 1:56 PM, Lyscia announces that it will join the war against Antalorgia and Atlantis, as gay people in the country have always been supported and they have equal rights. At 2:14 PM Parola announces it stays neutral, however condemns Antalorgia for depriving freedom from LGBT people and also the arrest of Atlantian protesters in Fanta Islands. At 2:54 PM Dasmia announces it will not enter the war. At 4:03 PM, after hearing Atlantis withdrawing recognition of the country, Rainbow Islands announces it's withdrawal of recognition of Atlantis, saying it's part of Maharlika. And 6 minutes later at 4:09 PM, Rainbow Islands declares war at Antalorgia. South Kordom announces at 4:39 PM that it will open a worldwide conference, but any nations which portray violence and racism will be banned from the Amalurian Triangle of Neutrality. At5:32 PM Eurovisia announces that it will protect Kayania and Rainbow Islands in the war. At 6:11 PM Antalorgia confirms that it's preparing for war. At 6:29 PM Lysica attacks Atlantis, and plans to attack Antalorgia. Only 3 minutes after, Antalorgia declares war at Lyscia. Keyholeland announces that it's airlines would stop flying to the east, from 6:51 PM onwards, to protect themselves. At 7:56 PM Antalorgia confirms it took over a part of flaglysica Lysica. And at 8:04 PM Keyholeland opens up a neutrality co-operation, in which neutral states can join. At 8:18 PM Fanta Islands stops delivering Fanta to Atlantis, Antalorgia, Lyscia, Eurovisia, Kayania, Rainbow Islands, in light of the war. At 8:37 PM Antalorgia states it used an earthquake of magnitude 11 against Eurovisia, although South Kordanese geologists find this was a fluke. At 8:44 PM South Kordom refuses entry to all Antalorgians, and trade is stopped. At 8:51 PM Keyholeland announces that trade to Antalorgia is banned. At 9:03 PM, United States of Flowers declares neutrality. At 10:04 PM Rainbow Islands stops delivering oil to Antalorgia, Atlantis, Fanta Islands and South Kordom. And at 10:12 PM, Erezin-Halla announces neutrality too. At 10:20 PM the Sultanate boycotts all anti-LGBT states. At 10:32 PM Maharlika declares neutrality. Temporary End - 9/12/14 After the Rainbow Islands wins the Lyrical Song Contest #14, the war is called off, and some months later after a ceasefire, the countries made peace when Antalorgia got a new government, and the LGBT-laws were reversed. Accountancy The above summary of the war was written by the Keyholian Ministry of Education and used in multiple history books in various countries. In August 2015, the former Antalorgian Prime Minister Sergey Alexandrovich challenged the objectivity and correctness of this summary, and wrote his own, which can be found here. Category:Wars Category:Lyrical World Wars